


Angel food cake or Devil food cake?

by othersin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Catheters, Cock Rings, Don't Try This At Home, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ectoplasm, Fontcest, HoneyBerry, I'm Going to Hell, Large Cock, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, NSFW, Sanscest - Freeform, Size Kink, Small Penis, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Undertail, Voyeurism, Watersports, sfpapyrus/sfsans/ussans, sfsans/ussans, so much kink, uspapyrus/ussans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9981890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/othersin/pseuds/othersin
Summary: Slim has pissed off his Milord for the last time – missing Valentine’s Day was the last straw. But the usual punishments are not enough...he needs the assistance of a little Blueberry





	

**Author's Note:**

> contains watersports , please read the tags :) thankyou.

 

* * *

Slim slowly came back to the world – a binge night at Muffet’s bar with Red, Stretch and Blue; it had been like any other bar get to together so he didn’t think that much about it so when he stumbled home and going upstairs completely missing the irate drumming of his brothers fingers against the kitchen table in fount of a cold meal.

As Slim became more aware, he realised what a huge red flag that was and how  he was pulled taut against a chair – leather straps holding him tight and immobile, legs forced apart and pants unzipped and his boxers had a slit cut into it. Slim stared at the ruined pants, his cock half hard and poking out, a marmalade orange colour with a piece of plastic poking out of his urethra  - he bit back a groan at the sight, not entirely sure how he had slept through that experience, the tubing had been clamped shut. Probably to stop him from having an accident – a night of drinking, all that excess magic had to go somewhere and one of the straps were pulled unforgiving and tight against the glowing sack of magic; glowing though his black singlet top.

* * *

 

The door creaked open, Slim’s eye flashed orange in slight panic but stilling when it was the grinning, starry eyed Underswap copy of his younger brother.  Slim did a slight double take on what the other was wearing, and desperate to close his legs to hide his swelling penis from the other – embarrassment and arousal filled his body at the sight of the other, Milord never allowed anyone to witness his punishments before...it probably wouldn’t have been that bad if the other was wearing his normal clothes, but he wasn’t.

The blue copy was wearing lacy, white panties with glossy blue ribbons on the front holding the almost sheer fabric together – his perfect little cock was hanging out from the gap, uncut like his little brothers and just as small, the blue ribbons framing the others member like a pretty little present.

As being skeletons, their genitalia was a magical construct of their choice – not really determined by what “sex”  like most other monsters. Rather sticking to what they most felt comfortable with – Milord had only began to recently summon his cock, very self-conscious about the size but Papyrus just found it even more endearing.

Berry had strut inside the room, confidently and still grinning, stockings pulled tight by ribbons around the others femur and chest just covered with a sheer midriff top – a stupid little halo bobbed on springs above the others skull and fluffy small wrings were strapped to his back with elastic.

Slim’s cock twitched as the other got closer to him – Slim finally found the words as be began to splutter out.

‘Berry what are you doing?’ Slim questioned, panic setting in- the other scantily dressed skeleton crouched between the others trembling legs, the others blue cock waved at him in a taunting fashion when he dropped down.

‘Helping Black punish a bad little doggy – don’t worry he’ll be here soon, his costume is a little harder for him to put on.’ Berry leaned forward carefully, drawling out lowly, 'But with all that leather he certainly looks a sight',  Blueberry bopped the tip of the tubing jutting out of the orange cock cock – Slim let out a low whine, the plastic rubbing and sinking further down in that tight little entrance.

‘I told Black we should’ve sounded you with a bigger one first before we put the catheter in.’ Berry hummed thoughtfully, but not stopping his slight presses and then tugging –watching in delight at how desperately the cock swallowed around the tubing.

* * *

 

‘Wait, what about Stretch?’ Slim gurgled out; his cock felt like it was on fire – like a live wire shooting though his magic and bladder.

‘Oh don’t worry, he knows – he is being punished too.’ The other said while smiling angelically – Before Slim could say anything about that odd statement the other pulled the tube harshly making Slim arch in his binds and squeal. His penis was fully erect now, completely out of the slit in his boxers and bobbing in the air.

‘Sorry about your boxers, we had tied you down first – we thought you didn’t wear underpants...’ Berry muttered, feeling guilty about the underwear of all things and not causing the shooting pain spasm though his frame. Slim’s singlet had ridden up in slight thrashing in his binds, the leather strap was pressing directly onto his glowing magic - Slim let out a low scream at how the tight fabric pressed even harder into the magic.

‘You must really need to go.’ Berry smiled, pressing a hand against the sack full of sloshing magic – Slim groaned when the tubing that was poking out turned the colour of his magic, but the waste magic had nowhere to go with the tubing clamped.

‘Look how hard you are though!’ Berry exclaimed delighted, taking a full grasp of the hot marmalade coloured rod – Slim whined, as the other pointed the tip of his clamped penis at the others skull. Slim could only pant helplessly and stare down at his cock.

‘If I undid the clamp – why, you’ll be giving yourself your own shower.’ Berry flushed and giggled, his little cock had swollen at the sound of the others cries and the situation had excited the small guardsman with the way the other pressed and rubbed at his cock, pushing up his foreskin and rubbing at the blue pre that gathered on that little nub.

Slim tried the thrust into the others hand but it was pulled away and the other stepped away with a sweet grin, holding his little blue member. It was quite small, a little cocklet – and it was the very vision of Slims own shameful size kink he had. It bobbed half erect, jutting from the taut magic skin the other formed to cover his pelvis and pelvis inlet – soft looking, mounds of ectoplasm acting as balls and scrotum. On the whim of the smaller skeleton, he could probably reform it into the female set, a gorgeous little cunt. Slim loved either that his milord had ever decided to form – but the sight of the little cocklet always made him drool and his own girth twitch in want.

Slim knew he was a filthy little mutt for wanting the other in such a lewd fashion, but he briefly wondered if all his alter Papyrus’s shared that little trait.

* * *

 

‘You, Papy, Blue and Red shouldn’t have gone to Muffet’s that day – me, Edge and Blackberry had something really nice planned...but you all stumbled home, drunk.’ Berry’s sockets went dark at that sentence, ‘You all forgot about Valentine’s dinner.’

Slim paled, cock still twitching – finally understanding why, he supposed in a strange way - the reasoning of this torturous sexual punishment. He briefly wondered on how the others were doing, because they all would be in the same boat – though Berry was not with Stretch, which was a little odd but it left the assumption that the Underswap pair were in an relationship.

‘Why are you here?’ Slim licked his teeth in a nervous fashion, the orange ectoplasm catching on the sharp gold tooth.

‘Because Black asked me to help in your punishments, he said he would be too mad  at you that he might...hurt you beyond repair, also, you can use the same safe word as you do for him if you need to.’ Blue smiled gently.

‘Then how is Stretch is being punished?’ Slim stuttered out, out of morbid curiosity mostly.

‘Oh, a remote controlled vibrating dildo and a cock cage – a gift from Blackberry and a double sentry duty shift.’ Blueberry said, whilst grinning, ‘And a copy of what happens here sent to his phone.’ Berry gestured to the camera set up in the corner, with a blinking red light.

Slim winced at that painful list; well at least he knew it was equal across the board. He didn’t even want to think what Edge had planned to do to Red, but he had no idea what Papyrus was going to do to his Sans (but what would Papyrus know to do?), mind you, Berry was possibly the closest to that Papyrus in personality.

But he wasn’t so innocent, was he? Slim stared at the others gleaming jewel like cock – the other had said he was assisting Milord in this session but...where of Milord?

* * *

 

‘Now little puppy, are you going to let this angel give you a good time?’ Berry drawled out lowly, dragging his hands against the others arms – tempting the other, leaning forward only to have Slim desperately move his face away making the other chuckle.

‘Black has given me permission to kiss you...’ Berry reassured, but the other shook his head.

‘With all due respect, I don’t want to kiss you.’ Slim huffed flushing, flinching a little when the other rose a hand – only to be patted gently instead.

‘Good little puppy.’ Berry cooed, moving to kiss at others neck instead – teasing at the others painful cock with his free hand, kneading the magic filled bladder relentlessly. Slim could feel the sweat drip down his skull and the strange building of pleasure within the pain – he needed to piss, he needed to come, he needed Milord.

The door creaked open again, Berry and Slim turning to see a flushing Blackberry – scared eye half glaring half longing at the scene in fount of him. He was leaning against the doorframe and Slim let out a whine at what the other was wearing.

‘I’m trying to decide if I like this or I want to kill you, Berry.’ Blackberry snarled out.

Blueberry giggled at that.

* * *

 

Blackberry wore red, leather devil costume – with little red hot pants that hugged his pelvis, with a swinging forked tail. All with a midriff with a buckled collar and thigh high heeled boots.

‘I was worried I was going to start without you.’ Berry pouted.

‘Sorry, I had trouble with the costume.’ Black muttered making his way quickly into the room, staring at the straining orange erection – ghosting his fingers over the hot ectoplasm.

‘I have half the mind to leave you like this, while I play with myself with you watching...’ Blackberry hummed rubbing the others pulsing length and then slapping his brother’s cock sharply making Berry leap up.

‘That’s a little mean...’ Blue pouted, ‘You made him wait, and he really needs to go to the toilet.’

‘Oh?’ Black smirked, pulling out an odd looking key – for the clamp it seemed, ‘I suppose we should let him go, lest his magic burst.’ To the chair and undoing the strap around his middle – Slim sighed in the small relief but it was immediately cut short with Berry pulling his cock up and pointing it up to his skull with a sickly sweet grin stretching across his skull as Blackberry re-strapping the large, swollen cock so it was pointing up in a slight bend – leaving the other to stared at his own penis like a loaded gun.

‘A dirty mutt needs a wash...’ Blackberry sneered, moving to push the key within the clamp – and it the valve was twisted open. Blackberry jumped back, and Berry covered his mouth at the sight – Slim could only sob as hot magic sprayed forth hitting his chest and his skull, puddling under the chair and dripping down his legs. The burn of embarrassment made Slim whine and then his hips twitching desperately as the fluid flowed freely, but as the heavy tenseness of the waste magic left him it was replaced with the tenseness of an orgasm – the arch of magic finally dribbled to a stop, still bubbling from the tubing; the catheter bypassing his bodies way of stopping, so he had to wait until he was completely empty.

‘Wow, you were like a fountain!’ Berry gleefully added, ‘You just kept on going – and look at that; you’re coming now.’

Slim could barely feel it, it was just the faint twinge of pleasure hidden in his relief – the thicker and brighter orange fluid bubbled out around the tubing, Blackberry had gripped the wet catheter tube and began to pull out the long bit of plastic. A couple of painful tugs was all it took for the end of the tube finally make its exit with a gush of orange cum – stringing on the thick plastic tubing.

‘Filthy little mutt.’ Blackberry sneered, staring at his sniffling brother, a little pleasure drunk – cocks piss slit stretched and gaping a little.

‘Ah, bet you feel a lot better now – and look.’ Blue grinned, gleefully pushing tip of his pinkie into the   gaping hole, ‘It’ll be less painful when we sound you again!’

* * *

 

Berry unstrapped the leather that was keeping the others cock pointing at his skull, stroking the weeping magic in a comforting motion. Berry leaned forward – licking a stripe of wetness against the others sensitive prick.

‘Please...’Slim begged the two smaller skeletons, Blackberry shook his head –

‘Urgh, I would rather die than let a mutt smelling of piss on me – I think I will just play with myself.’ Blackberry said with finality turning to Berry,

‘Keep him hard, but don’t make him cum.’ was all he said before making a move towards his closet – the place his brother had kept their toys. Slim felt excited at what the other might bring out but at the same time a sharp pang of unease.

‘Okie dokie.’ Berry grinned, dropping to his knees again and directing the others sensitive cock head to his mouth – a flash of blue was seen before the wet slickness of the others tongue began to coat the other, wrapping around the bulbous head. The tongue dipping in against the others slit, gently sucking at the others cock – Slim could only stare dazedly at how the other seemed to do such a deed with such ease, Milord wouldn’t ever go down on him like this; his half-mast cock was becoming harder and thicker in the others maw.

It didn’t last though, as the beginnings of an orgasm was about to burst forth again – Berry was roughly pulled away by Milord, grabbing the others shoulder, throwing the other to the ground harshly. Berry groaned a little; drool and some of Slims pre dripped down his chin. Berry was taken by surprise and shot up quickly to tell his other self-off.

* * *

 

Blackberry rolled his eyes at the others spluttering, holding his brothers cock – gently holding it in place as he carefully slipped a tight ring, pushing it right down to the very base of the others cock. The ring was a leather band with tightening laces – like an corset.

Slim could only do short, hitched breaths and moans when the two longer laces exiting from the cool, metal eyelets got even longer as it was pulled even tighter than it was going one. The remaining cum and piss dribbled out of the bulging tip, the veins becoming more visible – Black finally ended that torment, tying the laces in a bow that won’t be shifted undone too easily .

‘There, all wrapped up in a pretty little bow’ Black giggled, sliding his free hand to his own tightly wrapped cock – the leather made a pretty outline and seemed to be created in mind that it would be hard to remove and put on.

‘Puppy, be a good boy – and keep your eyes on me, watch me play with the kitty.’

* * *

 

Black quickly grabbed Berry, nudging the others weeping cock with his knee – Berry moaned in his others shoulder leaving Black to smirk at his restrained brother. Black grabbed the other and pulled his double on the bed – Berry could only moan desperately and struggle playfully under the others body, Black pinned the other and making Berry let out a shrill scream at the sharp pinch his darker copy gave his swollen cock.

Berry struggled harder at the pain, but eye lights rolling back into his skull betraying the others obvious pleasure in the painful act; not uttering his safe word at all.

Black grinned at the other panting under him, moving down the other fluidly and quickly taking Berry in his wet, awaiting mouth. Slim choked on his saliva – watching his brother go down on Berry, sucking at that little cock like it was a sweet lollipop; he was rolling his hips desperately trying to ease the building pressure but to no end with the custom made cock ring.

Berry was gently holding the other in place, holding the others skull to his pulsing length – the tongue pressing and prodding into his slit, Black moaned around the others flesh. Slim let out a low whine at the sight, it was painful to watch but he had to keep watching – he tried to ignore the blinking red light of the recording camera, positioned in a way to catch the two figures on the bed and his struggling and his glowing erection with the set of piercings popping out from the underside of his stiff member.

Berry panted, bringing up his hand to bite it as he arched suddenly –brought to orgasm, Black swallowed the others seed willingly; pulling back and watching it as blue cum dripped from the others fanged mouth. Black wiped the slick dripping from his chin – staring at the viscous magic in a mixture of disgust and annoyance, Berry was panting, eye lights shimmering in bright little hearts. Black smirked, pushing the mess covered digits into the others slightly gaping mouth. Berry was a little out of it and began to clean his own cum off the others fingers with the gentle press of his tongue, cleaning off every drop – Black pulled out his fingers, turning his gaze to his restrained brother.

Blackberry pulled himself off the trembling form of blueberry – looking very much like a debauched, fallen angel and Blackberry appeared to be a seductive incubus going to his next victim, Milord strutted forward towards the restrained skeleton that struggled desperately in his binds.

‘Did you learn your lesson puppy?’ Blackberry asked.

‘Oh gods please...’ Papyrus moaned shaking in his binds.

‘What’s the matter Papy?’ Blackberry grinned

‘Please...touch me...’ Slim begged, only to be slapped.

‘Selfish little mutt, look at you beg like a bitch in heat when not even I have come...’ Blackberry sniffed, annoyed.

‘Sorry milord...’ Slim took in a shaking breath, as his face and everything burned.

* * *

 

Blackberry huffed, turning around – making the other splutter at the sight of the faintly glowing purple rump, the supple magic flesh filling the leather hot pants. Slim didn’t have any chance to cry out or anything when the other pushed back and sat down – the crotch of the red leather brushing against his cock, Sans grabbed the erect cock before he sat down.

Moving the hot ectoplasm to rub at his own slight tenting of his cock encased in the soft leather – Blackberry moaned, pushing against his brother as he began to rut against the other. Slim could feel drool drip down his chin and his eye lights rolling back into his skull – being used as a living sex toy by his younger brother, his stiff cock being held against the other acting as friction, Blackberry panted desperately and Slim tried to thrust up against the other but he could barely move. Slim jumped at the feeling of two hands grasping his penis and pressing the tip of his finger inside the slit – steadily streaming pre-cum all over his hands, thrusting speedily against the others flesh.

Blueberry pulled himself off the bed and walked toward the two sitting figures – pulling Blackberry’s face towards him for a scorching kiss, Blackberry allowed his kinder doppelganger deepen the kiss. Slim was certain he died and went to hell, a pleasurable hell but hell none the less. Blackberry tensed, flushing and trembling as he came in the leather pants now sticky with come and ectoplasm – clutching the others member tightly.

Deft fingers made quick work of the cock ring; the laces were digging painfully now in his hardness – he couldn’t warn the two smaller skeletons when both of their outfits were ruined by the bright orange release spurting out from his twitching cock, it felt like he went for a long time but he had blacked out before he did finish.

* * *

 

Stretch was panting at his sentry station, staring at his phone trembling at the sight; the lewd show was being streamed to his phone directly – the vibrator was buzzing lowly in his bones and cock struggled to become hard in the cage his little devil of a brother attached this morning. He looked like an angel but he was just as evil and devious as the rest of them...

And he loved that about him.

* * *

 

A/N well back to hell I go *puts sunglasses on and throws self out of window*


End file.
